Cross Rhodes
Cross Rhodes is the 16th episode of the fifth season and the 103rd episode overall. February is the shortest month, but the bitter chill makes it feel the longest. The smart ones, like me, escape to more tropical climates while some of my Upper East Side friends use the time to hunker down and finish their work. Others snuggle up in bed with their agendas to keep them warm. And then there are the homes that feel even colder inside than it is out. ''-Gossip Girl'' Summary Dan feels honored when he learns that Upright Citizen's Brigade is performing excerpts from his book, Inside. Blair tries to prove Serena's suspicions wrong in order to save their friendship. On her way out of town, Ivy ends up on a collision course with the van der Woodsens. Recap The episode begins with Dan finishing his new book proposal, Chuck reading an article about Inside, ''and Serena acting cold towards Blair after seeing her kiss with Dan. While Chuck is getting ready for the day, he receives a call from Alessandra, thanking him for the scarf gift he sent her. He asks her out to lunch, but she says Dan is coming in to her office with his new book proposal and there's a multitude of steps she needs to take before she sends it to Jonathan Karp. Chuck, sensing a way to get back at Dan for kissing Blair, instead tells her they have a date after her work is done. At the loft, Dan is surprised to find Rufus at the loft. They talk, and Rufus asks Dan how things are going with Blair since they kissed. Dan says that they know they're more than just friends but because of the prenup, can't be, and it's too hard to be just friends so they aren't talking. He tells Rufus Chuck invited him over, and Rufus is surprised Chuck isn't still mad Blair ran off with Dan at the wedding. Dan leaves his proposal with Rufus to give to the messenger when he shows up. At the Waldorf's, Blair and Serena are having a silent breakfast together. Blair tries to apologize again for kissing Dan, but Serena isn't interested in hearing it. After they argue for awhile, Dorota locks them in the dining room and refuses to let them out until they work out their issues. At The Empire, Nate and Lola sit down to visit. She tells Nate that she friend requested Ivy/fake Charlie on Facebook but never heard back. Nate replies that she's in Europe, and confesses to Lola how they had a thing once. She pulls out a copy of ''Inside, ''and Nate mentions that it's Dan's book and asks if she's reading it. She explains how she's performing it at the Upright Citizen's Brigade and how it would be good for Dan to come and see. Chuck walks in, announces that he's taking Monkey on a walk, and that Dan is on his way over, so Lola can ask him herself to come. Dan arrives, and asks Chuck if he's sure he's not mad at him still for the wedding. Chuck insists he's not, and that he's over Blair. He tells Dan that Lola would like to talk to him, and offers to take his bag and coat for now, along with an espresso. Dan goes to see Lola, and Chuck takes his bag into the kitchen and finds his laptop inside. At the Waldorf's, Serena tells Blair that if there is really no feelings between them, hanging out shouldn't be a problem for either of them. Blair says that she will hang out with Dan to prove that they are nothing more than old friends. Serena is hesitant, but Blair tells Dorota to open the door. She asks if everything is fixed, Serena says not even close, but Blair insists it will be. She instructs Dorota to tell her royal minder that she's with her friend Dan. At The Empire, Dan tells Lola that he would love to come to the performance. Lola mentions that she has to make a phone call, but that her phone is dead, and asks to use Nate's. He lets her, and she heads into the kitchen where she finds Chuck. They smile at each other before he goes back to the main room, and she calls Ivy. She demands to know why she's using her name. Ivy says she isn't doing it to hurt her, and begs her to just let it go. Lola reminds her that using someone's identity is a felony, and Ivy hangs up on her. She goes back to the main room, and lies that she just got off the phone with the director and has to go in early. She gives Nate's phone back, and leaves with Dan. Nate realizes that the most recent call was to Ivy/fake Charlie. Meanwhile at CeCe's Hamptons house, Ivy has been desperately trying to reach Carol. When she finally gets a hold of her, she says she's at a silent yoga retreat in upstate New York and that's why. Ivy explains that her real daughter is going to Juilliard, partying with Nate, and going by Lola. Carol is confused at how that could be happening. Ivy warns her that she needs to get Lola out of the city before the whole scheme blows up in her face, but is interrupted by a very sick looking CeCe coming in the room. She quickly hangs up, and CeCe asks if she's told her family, and that she doesn't want to worry them. She lies and says she was talking to the pharmacy, and escorts CeCe back to her bed. Back at The Empire, the messenger for Dan's proposal shows up and gives the real one that he picked up from Rufus to Chuck, while Chuck gives him a fake one to deliver instead. Chuck then throws the real proposal away. In The Hamptons, Ivy hastily packs her things and calls for a taxi to take her to the train station. CeCe's nurse comes in, and tells her she's worried because CeCe is having trouble breathing and needs to go to a hospital. Ivy tells her that they need to go against her wishes and tell the family. The nurse agrees to arrange for travel if Ivy can call Carol and Lily. However, she says she gets confused with the medical terms and asks her to do it instead, to which the nurse agrees. At Alessandra's office, Chuck unexpectedly shows up. Alessandra tells him he's going to have to wait, since she's about to read Dan's proposal. Chuck insists that it's Dan, and he's sure there's nothing wrong with it and begins kissing her. She tells her secretary to hold all her calls and messenger the proposal on to Dan's editor without reading it. At the theater, Dan and Lola arrive. She tells him that she's playing Claire and shows him the headband she brought. Dan meets the director, and Lola asks if they're starting with the Debutante Ball and destruction of the dress scene. He says yes, and walks off. Lola asks Dan if that really happened, and he says no, but that Charlie stole Serena's dress once. Lola says he must know Charlie too then, and Dan explains that they had a thing once and kissed. Lola remarks that she really gets around, and Dan agrees. Nate calls Lola, who says if she wanted Charlie's number she could have just asked. She says if he came down to the theater before the play, they could meet and talk, and he agrees. Meanwhile, Blair shows up and Dan asks what she's doing there. Blair says that she looked him up on the GG Spotted map, and came to do whatever it is they do as friends. Dan replies that they aren't doing anything, and tells her to leave. Blair refuses and tells Lola to take a picture of them, and she obliges. She texts the picture to Serena. At the VDW's, Serena is having tea with Lily and Carol, who stopped by on her way back from her retreat. She asks about Charlie, and eventually asks about Nate dating someone new. Serena says it's someone named Lola, but that she doesn't know much. She receives the picture from Blair, and Lily thinks her hanging with Dan must be a hard thing for Serena. But she explains that it's Blair way of apologizing, and says that maybe if Blair can put it in the past, maybe she can too. She leaves to go talk to Blair at the theater. Lily asks Carol what she really came for, but not before the phone rings. Meanwhile in the Hamptons, the paramedics have arrived for CeCe and Ivy attempts to sneakily leave before she can see. However, she gets caught and CeCe asks her to stay because she's the only one she feels safe with. Ivy promises not to leave her. The nurse informs Ivy that CeCe's doctor will meet them at the hospital. Confused, Ivy asks if that means he's coming there, and the nurse replies that a helicopter is waiting to take them into the city where Lily and Carol will meet them. Back at the theater, Dan and Blair are watching rehearsals together. She offers to hold his hand for support, and he refuses. When they call cut, Lola asks if the kiss between Dylan and Claire is passionate or sweet. Blair tries to explain, but ends up kissing Dan twice. Serena arrives, and sees them kissing and leaves quickly. On her way out, Nate sees her leaving upset and when he approaches Blair, Dan, and Lola, ask why. Blair realizes she saw them kissing again and runs to catch up with her. When she does, Serena tells her to just be real and admit she likes Dan. Blair tries to deny it, citing Chuck, Louis, and the prenup. Serena says she can't stand by and watch Blair lie to her, and to herself, and walks off when Lily calls. Serena asks to call her back, but when Lily explains what's going on, Serena is surprised. Back at Alessandra's office, she sees four missed calls from Jonathan Karp. She calls back, and learns that Dan's proposal was plagiarized. While she's on the phone, Chuck quickly leaves. At the theater, Blair whines to Dan about Serena seeing them kiss but still not believing there is nothing between them. She tells Dan that she needs a friend, but Dan replies that he doesn't want to be just her friend, he wants her, and says they shouldn't; be seeing each other if she doesn't feel the same. Elsewhere, Lola is going through Gossip Girl and is surprised by everything she knows. Nate asks if she's looking up Blair for research, or Charlie for her secret agenda. Lola apologizes for being so mysterious, but that the situation is weird and doesn't want to get Nate wrapped up into it. The group then receives a blast of Charlie entering the hospital, and it captions how hopefully she's not being check in, referring to her mental problems. Lola decides to confront her, and leaves. When she does, Blair takes her place of playing Claire. At the hospital, Serena arrives and asks Lily if she's okay, but neither Lily or Carol have seen her yet. At that moment, CeCe is rolled by, unconscious, on a stretcher. Ivy is behind the doctors, and explains that they have her sedated. The nurse tells them that they think CeCe has a blood clot in her lung, and that it's common with chemo patients. Lily is confused, since CeCe never mentioned having chemo treatments. The nurse tells them she's on her way to get a CAT scan and her doctor is waiting. Serena asks Charlie what she's doing there, and she replies that she just stopped in to see CeCe but is cut off by the nurse, who explains that Charlie has been taking care of her for months. The doctor walks up, and says that if it is a blood clot, CeCe will need emergency surgery. He asks Lily to sign papers for consent, and she leaves with Serena, but the doctor asks Charlie to come too because she's been with her the past few days. Carol reminds her that they are not done talking. Alessandra goes to see Dan at the theater, where he's setting up tables of his books to sell to the audience. He asks if she got his proposal, and she asks if it's the one he plagiarized, a condensed version of the first book Jonathan Karp ever published. He's confused, and says that his proposal was an alternative history of Manhattan as a monarchy. Alessandra insists that's not the one he sent in, but Dan replies that maybe she read someone else's proposal. She admits she might not have technically read it, since her first draft was so good. She says that if they can't prove it's not all a big mistake, they will drop him because plagiarism is a serious offense. However, Dan is sure they can make it go away. Back at the hospital, Carol confronts Ivy. She tells her she was supposed to disappear months ago, but Ivy says she wanted to thank her and when she saw her, she realized she was sick. She says she can't leave, because she promised CeCe. When looking for the proposal, Dan realizes the file is gone. He remarks that someone might be screwing with him, but Alessandra doesn't think anyone would go to such extreme lengths. He then notices Alessandra's scarf, and she says it was a gift. She then says she's going back to her office to convince Karp it was all a mistake and tells Dan to go home and rewrite his proposal as fast as he can. Meanwhile, the show begins. During the first scene, after reading the script, Blair realizes Dan loves her for her and leaves the performance. Back at the hospital, Rufus arrives and Lily explains that she's heading into surgery soon, but that the cancer is responding well to chemo. Lola also arrives, and is surprised to see Carol. Lily recognizes Lola from their brief encounters, and Carol is surprised Lily knows her as Lola. Lily asks Carol if she knows her, and Carol says yes, it's her daughter. Serena then asks Ivy who she is. Lily asks why Carol introduced Ivy as her daughter and demands to know who she is. Lola says her name is Ivy Dickens, and Rufus says they already know that story. Serena then realizes Max Harding was telling the truth. Carol tells Ivy not to say a word, but she goes ahead and explains how Carol hired her to gain access to Lola's trust fund, but then eventually ran into Serena in LA. Lily realizes that when Andrew Tyler found Lola, he had found the real Charlotte Rhodes. Lola is angry that Carol hid the entire family from her for money. Ivy apologizes and leaves but Serena follows her. Lola also leaves, but is followed by Carol. At The Empire, Dan goes to confront Chuck. He says that when he saw Alessandra's scarf, he realized Chuck must have switched the proposals. He tells Chuck he wanted him to know it was him, but Chuck says he can't prove anything. Chuck however, is confident that it doesn't matter anymore, his reputation is tainted and he will be dropped by his publisher anyway. Dan tells Chuck he wouldn't be trying this hard to mess with him if he didn't have a real shot with Blair, thanks him for assuring him he does, and leaves. Back at the hospital, Serena confronts Ivy. She asks why she even came back to New York with her, and Ivy says she never really had a family, but Serena was so good to her and that she really cares about their family. Serena asks if it's the family or the money, and tells Ivy to leave before she calls the cops. Somewhere else in the hospital, Carol catches up with Lola. She demands to know if she hid her because she didn't deserve to know them, or if there's something seriously wrong with them. Carol insists that she did it to protect them, but Lola says she doesn't want anything to do with Carol and leaves. Downstairs, Blair and Dan meet up. She thanks him for telling her about CeCe, and admits she's afraid to go in since Serena is so mad at her. She admits that she was denying that she had feelings for Dan but doesn't know how anything can happen, since so much stands in their way. She asks him to wait, but he says he doesn't want to. Serena approaches, and Dan goes to find Rufus. Blair apologizes for having feelings for Dan and denying it, but Serena says she doesn't have to. Serena says she's being honest, and that they will face obstacles together, but she doesn't want to be one of them. They run into Lola, and Serena says that since they're cousins now, maybe they can get together sometimes. Lola says she isn't sure, and leaves. Blair is confused, and Serena explains that there's a lot going on. Before she goes upstairs, she calls Chuck. She tells him to stop messing with Dan, because that will only push them closer together. He asks her if her feelings have changed, and she says that she doesn't know, and not to blame Dan for her confusion. She hangs up. After the conversation, Chuck emails Alessandra Dan's real proposal. Outside the hospital, Lola thanks Nate for waiting for her. He offers to take her home, but she says she doesn't want to be alone and asks to stay with him instead. He agrees and they leave together. Upstairs, Dan tells Blair that Alessandra called and said Chuck sent over the real proposal. He alludes to Blair asking him to do it, but she doesn't say anything. He says he's going to leave, but she says she's going to stay, since Serena needs her. She kisses him as Serena sadly watches. At The Empire, Chuck receives an email from Gossip Girl, in which she forwards the original email Dan sent containing the video of her and Chuck at the wedding, and Chuck realizes Dan was behind the reveal all along. At the hospital, CeCe's doctor informs the family that she had a stroke while preparing for surgery and that there's nothing more they can do. He tells them to go in and say their goodbyes. Lily, Rufus, Serena, Carol, and Blair go into the room and hold CeCe's hands as she peacefully passes away. Outside, Ivy pulls out Georgina's phone number and quietly leaves the hospital. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Kaylee DeFer as Ivy Dickens * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky * Sheila Kelley as Carol Rhodes * Carolina Lagerfelt as CeCe Rhodes * Ella Rae Peck as Lola Rhodes * Marina Squerciati as Alessandra Steele Soundtrack * Concrete Wall by Zee Avi * Oscar Enzina by Jon Von Letscher * Dancing Song by Little Comets * Graveyard by Feist Memorable Quotes '''Serena (about Blair kissing Dan): '''Oh, so that's your excuse? Multiple Personality Disorder? Or did an alien take over your body? '''Blair: '''I would never do anything to hurt you. '''Serena: '''Too late. '''Blair: '''Look, it was a mistake, what do you want me to do? Self-flagellate? Wear a hair shirt? '''Serena: '''If you're referring to the hideous fur vest you wore yesterday, I'm the only one who suffered because I had to look at it. __________________________________ '''Chuck (to Dan): '''Humphrey, you two can play driving Miss Waldorf as much you want. As for me, I'm not interested in mooning over the woman who broke my heart. I'm a sadist. Not a masochist. __________________________________ '''Blair (to Lola): '''You know, that headband is giving me Hillary Clinton flashbacks. The bad kind. '''Lola: '''Oh, yeah, I would never wear it myself, I just have it because I'm playing Claire. '''Blair: '''Humphrey, these pathetic people are playing us? I mean, really? They look like they work in a thrift store. __________________________________ '''Blair: '''We are not servants to our emotions. We can suppress them, ignore them, stomp them out like bugs. __________________________________ '''Carol (to Lola): '''You don't know these people, what they're capable of. I spent my entire life running from them for you! '''Lily: '''Yes, running from people who would take in your fake daughter as our own. We must be monsters. __________________________________ '''Chuck: '''You see, you can't win against me, Humphrey. You can't even compete. '''Dan: '''So this is about Blair. Well then I guess I'm not competing, I must be winning. You wouldn't be trying this hard if I didn't have a real shot with her. And up until this point, I wasn't sure if I did. So thank you. __________________________________ '''Serena (to Ivy about CeCe): '''You're nothing to her. A stranger. A nobody. So get out of here before I call the cops. __________________________________ '''Lola: '''After today, there is no us. I don't want anything to do with you. '''Carol: '''You don't mean that. '''Lola: '''I do. Bye, Mother. __________________________________ '''Chuck (after opening GG's email about Dan sending in the video): '''Humphrey, you bastard. __________________________________ '''Gossip Girl: '''As we wait for spring to come, we desperately look for the signs that the harsh winter is coming to an end. And the signs are clear, a ray of sunshine that cuts through the darkness, the bud of a new relationship popping through the empty ground, a sudden spike in temperatures; but don't you forget, Upper East Siders, February isn't the end of winter in this town. There's still a long way to go. Turns out tropical islands are boring, and the lack of scandal is getting to me. So I've decided to turn up the heat from afar. I have a certain email from Lonely Boy that will make Chuck Bass' blood boil. But if you think winter's over, think again. There's sure to be another cold snap. And sadly, some won't survive the winter. So come out of the cold, my Upper East Siders, and into the cozy warmth of my home. My doors are always open. XOXO, Gossip Girl. __________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''Crossroads. * The episode was watched by 0.995 million viewers, with a 0.5 rating in adults 18-49, and a 0.8 rating in women 18-34, which is the network's main target. This was a series low for the W18-34 rating. However, despite the poor ratings, it maintained the privileged ranking of number one and number two on the iTunes chart. * This episode marks the last appearance of CeCe Rhodes. Cultural References * '''Jonathan Karp - '''Alessandra mentions the president of Simon & Schuster, Dan's publisher. * '''Facebook - '''Lola tells Nate how she added Ivy on the social networking website. * '''Upright Citizen's Brigade - '''The improv group plans on performing ''Inside ''on one of their book nights. * '''Bret Easton Ellis - '''Dan references the Upright Citizen's Brigade's performance of one of the author's books. * '''Hillary Clinton - '''Blair tells Lola her headband gives her bad flashbacks of the politician. * '''Page Six - '''Chuck mentions the tabloid when saying they will expose Dan as a plagiarist Video Gallery 00645900544.jpg 00645880ea9.jpg Chuck.jpg -gossip-girl--episod.jpg Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes